kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:Waddle-Moogle
Moi et la série N'ayant pourtant joué qu'à un seul jeu KH '' à l'époque (le ''II pour être exact), je suis tombé amoureux de cette série qui conciliait l'univers de mon enfance et celui de mon adolescence (à savoir respectivement Disney ''et ''FF), le tout doublé d'un scénario rarement vu dans un jeu vidéo. Je me suis procuré 358/2 Days, juste génial (plus de 60 heures de jeu !) et j'hésite désormais à m'acheter une PSP juste pour jouer à Birth by Sleep... ^^ J'attend depuis ce jour chaque miette d'information sur les 3 nouveaux jeux sur consoles portables, notamment par le biais de Kingdom Hearts Destiny, pour lequel j'ai réalisé des traductions de scans, puis suit devenu l'un des rédacteurs . Je suis personnellement très touché par les Simili, que je considère comme de pauvres "âmes en peine" qui veulent seulement être humain à part entière bien qu'ils aient déjà des sentiments, même si leurs méthodes sont souvent peu louables. Vaincre Demyx est à chaque fois pour moi une souffrance... Mon Simili préféré est Luxord (il est trop classe avec ses cartes !). Mes autres passions Évidemment, j'aime ÉNORMÉMENT les jeux vidéo, c'est une véritable passion (et non une drogue comme le disent les mauvaises langues perfides qui n'y connaissent rien !). J'y jouais dés mon plus jeune âge, poussé par des parents assez joueurs à l'époque (et qui sont aujourd'hui les premiers à pleurer cette "addiction"). Dés l'âge de 4 ans, je jouais déjà beaucoup (même si en vérité, je regardais plus mes parents jouer qu'autre chose à des classiques de la SNES tels que Super Mario Kart, Zelda : A Link to the Past, Donkey Kong Country ou encore Secret of Mana, ainsi que quelques jeux sur la Game Boy comme Kirby's DreamLand mais surtout Pokémon Bleu & Rouge, qui fût le début (comme beaucoup je pense) de cette passion, et qui m'orienta naturellement dans le camp des "Nintendo-maniacs", surtout depuis le jeu Super Smash Bros. Melee <3. Puis vint la PlayStation, ma première véritable console et des découvertes personnelle comme Final Fantasy VII que je trouvais bien mais sans plus du haut de mes 9 ans, et que je regrette amèrement aujourd'hui (surtout depuis qu'on l'a passé à un type qu'on a plus jamais revu... T.T ). La suite s'écoule normalement, j'acquière les nouvelles consoles au fur et à mesure (PS2, GBA, NGC, NDS, ...) ayant vaguement entendu parler du Kingdom Hearts, mais étant bien plus fan de Disney que de FF, dont je ne connaissais toujours que le VII à ce moment-là, ça ne m'intéressa pas plus que cela à l'époque. Mais la passion pour Final Fantasy grandissante au fil du temps (notamment grâce aux Banal Fantasy du "Démon du Rire"), je me souvint de cette série et décida de me le procurer, ce qui se fit au détour d'une brocante, où j'achetai Kingdom Hearts II pour 10€ (cet inconscient fût sans doute repoussé par le fastidieux tutoriel de Roxas). Ce jeu étant GÉ-NIAL, je m'informais sur Internet après l'avoir terminé et j'appris par hasard (sur un certain site "KHDestiny" ;] ) que trois autres jeux était en préparation. La suite... et bien vous la connaissez !! ^____^ Ma seconde passion après les jeux vidéos est la Saga MP3. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que s'est, c'est dans le même genre que Nahalbeuk. En dehors des dieux de la profession, comme JBX, Nico&Matt ou Knarf, je suit particulièrement Durendal et Flo, mes deux auteurs préférés. Il existe par ailleurs une saga sur l'univers Kingdom Hearts nommé Kingdom Farts, qui est de plutôt bonne qualité et souffre d'un manque de reconnaissance du public. Allez l'écouter !! J'aime aussi beaucoup ce qu'on nomme les YouTube Poop, très second degré, dont le maître français est Max Le Fou. Je suis très cinéphile dans l'âme et aime tout les classiques du cinéma ; récents et nouveaux. J'adore sortir des citations à mon entourage (en VO, parce que c'est mieux !) En ce qui concerne mon univers musical, il est extrêmement vaste ! J'aime vraiment beaucoup de styles de musique différents de NTM à Muse en passant par Soan, Deep Purple, Queen, Stevie Wonder ou encore Mickael Jackson et Eminem ; mais j'ai tout de même de une nette préférence pour l'éléctro française "French Touch" avec Daft Punk, Justice et Caravan Palace (mais pas les "DJ Débiles" qui font de plus en plus de la daube :§ ). Je n'aime pas non plus le "Gangsta Rap" qui n'a de musique que le nom et qui décridibilise totalement le vrai bon rap (comme IAM, Kerry James, Abd al Malik ou plus récemment Stromae). Je suis pas non plus très fan des chanteurs pour "jeunes filles en fleur" qui vendent plus de disque grâce à leur belle gueule que par leurs textes (qui à dit Christophe Maé et BB Brunes ? ^.^" ) suivre qu'en j'aurais le temps d'écrire la suite... « I'll be back!! » Pages supprimées (oupa?) } La Chenille est, comme son nom l'indique, une larve de papillon bleue de grande taille, philosophe vivant au Pays des Merveilles, qui consomme diverses drogues pour lui ouvrir un mode de réflexion qu'il ne pourrait avoir sans. Il est assez peu loquace et ne fonctionne que par énigme, pour peu que vous lui ayez donné quelques objets intéressants. ---- Histoire Kingdom Hearts V CAST Le rôle de la Chenille est assez flou, à cause du manque d'informations sur le jeu. Néanmoins, il semble avoir un rôle similaire à celui du Chat de Cheshire dans le premier Kingdom Hearts. Il faut lui donner des objets comme des Potions pour qu'il donne des indices au joueur. |} } Le Chapelier Toqué et le Lièvre de Mars sont deux buveurs de thé loufoques vivant au Pays des Merveilles. Ces deux joyeux larrons sont très excentriques, et il est difficile de suivre le fil (emmêlé) de leur pensée. Il fêtent 364 jours par ans (et 365 les années bissextiles) leur non-anniversaire, jours de gaité et de fête ou il boivent du thé à n'en plus finir à leur immense table de salon. ---- Histoire Les deux personnages n'ont pour le moment fait aucune apparition réelle dans la série. Il sont apparus en caméo dans le premier Kingdom Hearts, du manga tiré de celui-ci et dans Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. Kingdom Hearts Les deux personnages apparaissent uniquement en caméo dans ce jeu : à l'endroit où on les trouverais habituellement (c'est-à-dire leur salon de thé), il n'y a qu'un tableau les représentant. Après, vu la mine déconfite des personnages, on ne sait pas si il ne s'agit que d'un portrait ou des deux fous enfermés dans le tableau (ce qu'aurais tendance à confirmer le manga). Kingdom Hearts (manga) On les voit tous les deux sur la page 107 du premier volume, introduisant le chapitre 12. Il servent leur fameux thé à Alice, le sol est juché de débris de porcelaine, et un tableau accroché au fond de la pièce représente Sora, Donald et Dingo prisonniers de ce cadre (ce qui est l'inverse de la situation du jeu). left|80px Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Au même endroit que celui apparu dans le premier jeu, les deux compères font de nouveaux le même caméo. On retrouve la table immense avec un son bout un tableau représentant les deux personnages. ---- Détails supplémentaires *Le ticket "10/6" sur la toque du Chapelier indique le prix du haut de forme : 10 shillings et 6 cents. *L'expression "être fou comme un lièvre de mars" était un adage populaire du XVIème siècle, en rapport avec la période de reproduction de l'animal en question, mal interprétée à l'époque. *Le caméo du manga met également en scène le Loir vivant dans la théière. *Dans la récente adaptation du livre en film par Tim Burton en 2010, le rôle du Chapelier Toqué (même s'il est ici plus simplement nommé "Chapelier Fou") est interprété par Johnny Depp, le même acteur qui interpréta Jack Sparrow dans Pirates des Caraïbes et qui fut modélisé dans Kingdom Hearts II à Port Royal. |} 'Message du moment :' Bon en fait j'suis un noob... >__<" Archives ---- Pendant ce temps, aux confins de la galaxie : « Luke, Tu conanis l'histoire du con qui dit non ? ! ''- 'NOOOOOOO'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON…»''